A reduction of the magnetism of the earth is a scientific fact not to be proved here, and according to observations in different places of the earth it ranges between 0.4 and 0.8 G, and it has been further reducing by 5% during the last hundred years. At the same time several publications reporting on beneficial effects of magnetic field are known in the literature, e.g a study of Dr. Kyoichi Nakagawa a rheumatologist, director of the Isuzu Hospital in Tokyo, Japan, reporting a research on treatments of 11,648 patients by magnetic field (Japan Medical Journal 2745:1-11, 1976.) He found that 91% of people felt the magnetic field helpful in relieving different kind of pain. Dr. Nakagawa stated that degradation of the earth's magnetic field is responsible for the “Magnetic Deficiency Syndrome”, as he calls it. According to Nakagawa by applying a static magnetic field of approximately 850 G the relief of many distressing biological symptoms occurs.
Furthermore, it is widely known that the far infrared radiation is absorbed by the skin in a rate of more that 93%, and it has a very well documented beneficial effect to the circulation and also has a pain relieving action and improves the conveying capacity of the blood.
Magnetic therapy has a wide range of literature and its application is of a common occurrence in medical praxis, consequently, its effectiveness is not to be proved, but the devices designed for that purpose are not apt for everyday use as being relatively large appliances which cannot be portable in a pocket, at least not comfortably. Moreover, these devices may require supply sources and need e.g. battery change if it went flat.
In order to overcome this problem U.S. Patent Application 2008/0319358 A1 discloses a therapeutic massage tool comprising a handle having a cylinder provided for holding, a barrel hole going through the cylinder, a first rim formed at end of the cylinder; a first barrel having a barrel body inserted into the barrel hole of the handle, a chamber formed concaved on the barrel body, a barrel end connected to the barrel body, a rim stopped against the first rim of the handle, a fitting hole opened from bottom of the chamber through the barrel end; a toe having a shoulder received inside the chamber of the first barrel, a toe post inserted to the fitting hole of the first barrel, a toe head extended outside the barrel end of the first barrel; a second barrel having a barrel body inserted into the barrel hole of the handle, a barrel end connected to the barrel body; a magnet received in the chamber of the first barrel. This massage tool has at least one magnet improving blood circulation; it is tiny and light-weight.
It seems, however, that only the effect of north magnetic pole is beneficial and long lasting, and when both magnetic poles being administered to a patient simultaneously unpleasant effects appear (Philpott, V'. H. and Taplin, S, L. Biomagnetic Handbook: Today's Introduction to the Energy Medicine of Tomorrow. Choctaw, Okla.: Enviro-Tech Products, 1990, pp. 23 and 24). Using the magnetic north pole only, the conveying capacity of the blood increases, that is both the delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the cells and removal the wastes therefrom become more effective and faster. This way, in contrast with “both pole” magnetic therapy, the “north pole” magnetic therapy results in occurring beneficial processes in the body and it is really suitable for improving general condition of the patient.
Therefore, the tool disclosed in the U.S. Patent Application 2008/0319358 A1 has serious disadvantages. The magnet is a very long one, consequently its magnetic field lines are also long parallelly to the axis of the tool. The effectiveness of such a device depends on the strength of that part of the magnetic field, which permeates the skin. Such long magnetic field lines have substantial loss and the magnetic field permeating the skin of the human body involves only a restricted part of the whole magnetic field of the magnet. Therefore, the tool disclosed in U.S. Patent Application 2008/0319358 A1 could be effective only when its magnet was very strong, even far strongest than a magnet necessary to be useful, and the production costs of such strong and big magnets are very high, even the magnet is assembled by placing several less magnets side by side. Further, the magnetic field lines exiting the south pole of this tool can freely penetrate the skin of a user deteriorating the useful effects of the north pole, as stated above.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a magnetic device for therapeutic purpose having low production costs and high effectiveness by allowing the flux-lines of the north magnetic pole only to be contacted the patient's body.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combined magnetic and irradiating device for therapeutic purpose applying infrared rays and magnetic force for pain relieving, antiphlogisting, and repairing feeling of general condition.